1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and means for providing support for buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structures such as homes or commercial buildings many times are built on loose soil. In order to properly support these structures, the foundation must be adequately supported. Commercial buildings are supported by large and deep concrete piers formed in holes that extend from the surface downward to compacted soil. Such foundation supports are very heavy and costly and cannot be afforded by the average home owner.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and useful process and system for providing support for a building which process is inexpensive and adds very little weight to the support system.
In accordance with the invention, an auger with a hollow stem is inserted into the ground and used as an anchor to aide in forcing an elongated member through the stem into the ground for use for support purposes.
In carrying out the process an elongated pilot member is forced into the ground and the auger stem is positioned around the pilot member and rotated to locate the auger in a fixed position in the ground. A second elongated member is coupled to the pilot member and an upward force is applied to the auger stem to enable a downward force to be applied to second elongated member to force the second elongated member and the pilot member into the ground additional elongated members are applied until a desired resistance is achieved. The elongated member and the auger stem then are attached together and to a foundation support member for providing support for the foundation.
Pressure measurements of the downward force applied are carried out to achieve the desired support for the foundation.
If deeper positioning of the hollow stem auger is desired, a tubular extension is coupled to the upper end of the auger stem and rotated to rotate the extension, the auger and pilot member further into the ground and the extension is used as an anchor to force the elongated members into the ground.